


Take Care of Daddy (Take Care of Me)

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Kink, Forniphilia, Little!Lucifer, M/M, This Was Kind Of Sweet TBH, daddy!Dick, dom!dick, kinktober day 7, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer takes care of Dick in a unique way.





	Take Care of Daddy (Take Care of Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kinktober Day 7!! Yes, I realize that I skipped Day 6, but I had no inspiration for any of the prompts, so yes, some days will be skipped. Sorry! If something hits me I'll of course add it.

Dick Roman turned on the lights to his luxurious apartment and smiled at the scene that greeted him after a long day at the office. 

Soft, classical music was playing, with the lights dimmed to a soft glow. A fresh tumbler of whiskey sat on the end table next to where Dick sat, made on the rocks. In front of Dick’s place on the couch, Lucifer Alighieri was perfectly still, on his hands and knees, wearing a sheer white camisole and a pair of matching panties. 

“So good for me,” Dick cooed as he hung up his suit jacket and made his way over. “And I bet that my food is staying warm in the oven for me, waiting.” 

Lucifer didn’t say anything, and Dick smiled as he made his way over to the treat that was waiting for him. He sat down and took off his shoes, putting them neatly under the end table. One foot, then the other lifted up and rested on top of Lucifer’s back. 

Lucifer sighed as he relaxed at the simple gesture and Dick smiled softly as he picked up his glass of whiskey and leaned back, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere. Reclined with his feet propped up on a warm and silky footstool, a glass of whiskey in his hand and the soft music playing… it was perfect, absolutely perfect, and just what he needed. 

He got up after a while, retrieving his dinner that Lucifer made and ate it, the tray on his lap, Lucifer still being his footstool, and Dick watched the evening news as he did so. The air was still, calm, and serene, and Dick felt more and more of the tension of the day ebb away with each passing moment. 

When the news was over, the dinner scraps thrown into the trash, the dishes were placed in the dishwasher for them to run later, and a fresh whiskey on the rocks poured, Dick kneeled in front of Lucifer and tilted his head up. Bright blue eyes were darkened and large, a flush of arousal covering his cheeks and nose. He was beautiful. 

“Hey there,” Dick murmured softly. “Does my perfect little doll need to be taken care of?” 

Lucifer blinked slowly as he nodded. “Yes, please Daddy,” he whispered through dry, cracked lips. 

“Let Daddy take care of you,” Dick cooed. “You took such good care of Daddy, it’s Daddy’s turn to take care of you now.” 

Gently, he brought his lover up to a kneeling position and hoisted him up. Lucifer was limp with lethargy and lazy arousal, but that was no problem for Dick. Without spilling his whiskey, he lifted him up into a bridal carry and whisked him off to their bedroom, Lucifer curling into him. 

His doll had done so well, and it was time to reward him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
